


It's Not a Rule if You Don't Try and Break It

by avarand



Series: Guiding the Alphas [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega Verse, obikin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 02:09:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11094687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avarand/pseuds/avarand
Summary: The Jedi Temple takes matching its Alpha Sentinels and Omega Guides very seriously. All Omega Guides must register with the Republic and the Temple. Anakin refuses, but gets caught anyway. But if he meets enough candidates and still says no, they gotta let him go. Problem is, there's this posh Alpha Jedi with auburn hair.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Doing another Alpha/Omega Obikin because I got bored with other stories and wanted to. More to come soon.

The Temple was fastidious about pairing its Alphas and Omegas together. All Jedi Alphas are Sentinels, and they need Omega Guides. The Temple was very concerned with whether or not the guides are Force Sensitive. (All Omega Guides are, of course, separated them from regular Omegas.) And of course they're concerned that they perform their duty and provide more Force Sensitive children, as almost all Alpha Sentinel Jedi seem to produce. They weren't monsters about it. Omegas had choices, and if they didn't choose anyone, they could go. They’re allowed to raise their children as a family, with time given off for both Alpha and Omega to bond with a new infant. 

It’s not mandatory to choose an Alpha at the Temple. But it was mandatory to go there for screening and meet with at least a few dozen candidates. Anakin was born on the lower rim of Coruscant. His mother was a beta who kept books for a few different, not strictly above-board businesses. Anakin had never known his father but he’d been told that he was a beta as well. This comforted Anakin in his early years. Beta pairings almost always had beta children. He supposed being an Alpha wouldn’t be too bad, but no way would he want to be an Omega. He’d gotten in plenty of fights protecting Omega kids from Alphas. His life wasn’t too bad. He went to school sometimes, helped at the bars and auto shops his mom worked for other times. He had a way with machines. One of the mechanics, an old Kiffar named Velyn who had dark skin and blue facial tattoos, even taught him sometimes. He loved spending afternoons with Velyn, learning about what made a speeder or a ship work. Sometimes Velyn would even send him in to fix delicate parts that Anakin’s smaller hands could reach. 

When he had time to kill, he’d practice feeling the machines. Not with his hands but with the way he was able to reach out in his mind. He learned from an early age that he could do tricks. Move coins, confuse people who weren’t particularly smart. His mother told him that it wasn’t magic, it was the Force. The big Temple in the middle of the city trained people to use it, but they picked them at birth. That Alphas who could use the Force were Sentinels and Omegas who could were Guides. At first he’d been disappointed, but then relieved. He didn’t want some stuffy old Jedi telling him where to fight, how to act, who to choose as a mate. He was content with using the Force his way.

When Anakin turned thirteen, his mother, Velyn, and two of his friends from the school had a small party for him. There was a cake, Velyn gave him an old manual on the basics of droid repair, and his mother got him new shoes since he’d been quickly outgrowing his old ones. He went to sleep happy, wondering if he could get a real apprenticeship at the repair hangar. He’d be old enough soon. 

When he woke he thought he was in a nightmare. It was just after dawn and his mother was getting ready for work. But Anakin, upon getting out of bed, had noticed blood. From back there. He felt weak, shaky. He called to his mother. She saw and immediately had him change, took him to the doctor even though they could barely afford it. 

The doctor was an overweight human male who stunk of sweat. But he was also an Omega. Like he told Anakin he was. He gave Shmi scent suppressants, told her to spray them all over their home, especially windows and doors. He said Anakin needed to have his first heat, but after that he could go on suppressants. The doctor explained that he’d only bleed once, the first time, his body’s signal that it was ready to enter puberty as an Omega. He gave Shmi some suppressants for Anakin to take monthly, after his first heat. 

They left, with significantly less money, and Anakin feeling like his legs would give out. He finally got home and his mom used the scent blockers. She set Anakin up with several bottles of water, and all the ration bars they had, just in case. He probably wouldn’t want to leave the room for a few days. 

Anakin hated it. The wetness felt alien, he didn’t even know what his body wanted. He spent days in agony, barely able to eat. Finally it subsided, and after three and half days he felt more like himself. He showered, dressed, finally ate some real food. “It’ll be alright, sweetheart. With suppressants and scent blockers, no one will know unless you want them to.” That made him feel better at least. He knew he was supposed to register as a Guide but he also knew that no way in hell would he ever do that. 

The next month he took the suppressant. After that he took an actual apprenticeship as a mechanic with Velyn. He used the meager credits he got to buy scent blockers, making himself smell to everyone else like a beta. He avoided using the Force, at least consciously. He didn't want to be yanked from his home like his life didn't matter. Plus his mom needed him. Two years he became an actual mechanic. He was making okay money now. Enough to help his mom with rent and still buy himself a beer every now and then. He was only fifteen, but no one in the lower rim checked for IDs. At eighteen he had a fair amount in savings. Partly from his job, partly from sneaking out to race suped up speeders. He knew his mom would kill him, but he was the best. And he loved it. 

He was at such a race, a cleared track in the lower rim but far from his home. He was going up against some Twi’lek who thought he was god’s gift to speeders. And men. He’d made several passes at Anakin at which Anakin had rolled his eyes. So not his type. Besides, with his ‘condition’ he rarely got close to anyone that way. He wasn’t willing to risk anyone knowing. He was already breaking the law by not registering with Republic and the Temple. 

 

The race was about to start. Anakin focused. Let himself feel the road ahead, the parts in his speeder ready to work together. A passive acceptance of the Force and not an aggressive use of it. 

And they were off. The Twi’lek took the immediate lead but he didn’t know the course. He’d have to slow too much in the curve, and he did, giving Anakin the advantage. From here it was all speed. And Anakin excelled at speed. He pushed his speeder hard, not as hard as he could, but enough. The Twi’lek was having problems catching up. Anakin grinned. He flew through intersections, avoided obstacles easily. He put on the last burst of speed he needed and came through the finish line first. People cheered, the race overseer handed Anakin his winnings. The crowd dispersed after not too long, not wanting to attract the attention of the law. 

As Anakin headed to a bar with his friends, he couldn’t shake the feeling of someone watching him. 

Days later he was working on a small starship. The hyperdrive was cracked and the comm systems needed serious overhauls. He was covered in oil, his hair a mess and his goggles on when a polished voice said, “Anakin Skywalker?” 

He slid out from under the starship. “That’s me,” he said, pushing his goggles up. “Who’s asking?”

There were two men standing there. One a tall dark-skinned human, and the other shorter, pale skin, auburn hair and beard. 

The dark-skinned man stepped forward and Anakin had a bad feeling. “The Jedi Council.” 

Shit. Ok, maybe it was just the racing. “And what about?” He said defensively. 

“It seems you’re an Omega Guide who failed to register.”

“I’m an Omega. I’m no Guide.” There was no record of him being Force Sensitive, he was sure of it.

“And yet just a few nights ago a Jedi felt you using the Force during an illegal speeder race.” 

Shit. Shit Shit Shit. He had to stay calm. “You have proof of this? Lot of illegal races in the lower rim.” 

“I was there. I felt you,” The auburn-haired man said. 

“I’m not going to your Temple. I can tell you right now I don’t want a mate. You’re not going to use me to make little Jedi. I have my own life.” 

“Be that as it may,” the bald Jedi said, “you are required by law to register, and at least entertain the possibility. You’ll be kept in very nice conditions at the Temple. You’ll have privacy, and once you’ve met with twenty or so possible companions, you’ll be free to leave.”

Anakin considered fleeing, but against two fully trained Jedi he wouldn’t get very far. He sighed and hung his head. “Fine. But you’re telling my employer, and I’m telling my mother where I’m going to be.” 

“Of course,” the bald man nodded. “And your mother will able to visit you. I’ll inform your employers here. Obi-Wan will escort you to your mother.” 

God, he felt like he was being hauled off to prison. At least it would be temporary. Not like he was gonna lose his mind over some stuffy Jedi with superiority complex.

He left, the other Jedi, Obi-Wan, following just behind him. “I’m sorry,” the man said in his posh accent. “It wasn’t my intention to uproot you from your life so violently. Most Omega Guides are happy for the opportunity.” 

“I already told you why I want no part of it,” Anakin ground out. “And if you found me, you knew I was hiding.” 

“True,” the Jedi admitted. “But Omegas have many different reasons for hiding.” 

Anakin didn’t say anything, just walked to the bar he knew his mother was working at that day. He asked the owner for her, and soon Shmi was looking concerned at seeing her son with a Jedi. 

Obi-Wan attempted a hello but Anakin interrupted with “I’ve been found out. I have to go to the Temple until I reject enough Alphas to get the right to my own life back.” 

“Oh, Ani,” She hugged him tightly, not caring that he was covered in engine oil. “It’ll be alright. I’ll visit as often as I can.” She smirked. “And one of your talents is telling people ‘no’. You’ll be fine.” 

“Yeah, but now they’ll change my registration with the Republic. Anyone who looks me up will know.” He hung his head. 

“We’ll figure something out, we always do,” she said. 

“And you,” she said rounding on Obi-Wan. “If I hear that you so much as harmed a hair on my son’s head, I will come for you. I’m in the good graces of some very dangerous people, and I don’t make idle threats.” 

“Yes, ma’am,” Obi-Wan nodded seriously. “Anakin, we had best be off to the Temple.” 

“Um, may have escaped your notice, but I need a shower and a change of clothes.”

“All of that will be provided at the Temple. And I’ll leave my card so your mother can send you your things.” He placed the card in Shmi’s hand. 

Anakin sighed and gestured for the Jedi to lead on. The walked out of the Lower Rim, caught a shuttle to the nice, central part of Coruscant. Anakin felt ridiculous walking into such a pristine looking temple in his filthy mechanic's gear. 

The other Jedi who’d informed his employer joined them at the entrance. “Anakin,” the man inclined his head. 

“Baldy,” Anakin did the same. The man looked furious. “What? I don’t know your name.”

“Master Mace Windu.” The man ground out. Anakin heard Obi-Wan suppress a laugh.

The Temple was huge, and oddly quiet. There were people walking back and forth, but he was used to the lower rim where chaos was the ruling factor. 

Obi-Wan directed him to an elevator, and after going down many halls, he gave Anakin a card key. “This is your room. You’ll find a ‘fresher, kitchen, and some food already stocked. If you need anything you can comm down to the Omega Guide center. The number is on your nightstand. There are also clothes close to your measurements.” 

“So, I’m just supposed to wait around with nothing to do until I’m called in to meet some Alpha?”

“Of course not. This is the Omega Guide wing. Alphas are only very rarely allowed. I should be going myself. But there are gardens, a pool, and a gym.” 

“Guessing no speeders to work on?”

“Unfortunately not,” Obi-Wan smiled. “There is a large library though. You’ll find the map also on your nightstand. Now, I must go as I’m not technically supposed to be here.”

“Right, no foxes in the henhouse,” Anakin joked. “Tell baldy I send my regards.” Then he closed the door to explore his room. 

It was nice, honestly. He had a holo, a comm which he could likely hack to get outside messages, decent food in the fridge, and oh, a huge ‘fresher. He immediately stripped off his filthy mechanic suit. He’d never showered with such nice water pressure. He even tried to comb his hair into something that resembled order after shampooing it. He could survive this. He could live in a bit of luxury, turning down repulsive Alphas until he got to go back to being a mechanic and his mom and racing. And the laws were improving. Maybe eventually no one would bat an eye that he was an Omega Guide.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Obi-Wan returned to the Alpha Sentinel wing and his own rooms. He had no idea what to make of Anakin Skywalker. Most Omegas hid because they were afraid of being taken forcibly if someone found out. Or of losing jobs. Anakin hid because, well, Anakin seemed a bit of anarchist. 

He said as soon as they met that he didn’t want a mate. He clearly loved mechanics. And Obi-Wan had seen him race. The young man was a demon on a speeder. Usually Omegas chose less dangerous professions. But perhaps that was him being bioessentialist. He himself was an Alpha and lacked the belligerence that so many of his gender took pride in. 

And then there was Anakin’s Force presence. Bright as a star. For someone with no training he used the Force quite well. He used it to feel out himself and Mace when they’d shown up in his hangar. He used it to wrap around his mother when he’d said goodbye. And he’d practically been sending out feelers all over the Temple, possibly without knowing it. That was true power. Many Alphas weren’t that strong. If Anakin was willing to train...Though, to train he’d have to stay, take a mate. Somehow the idea made Obi-Wan sad. The young man was so dynamic, such a force of nature. For some Alpha to try and stamp that out would be unthinkable. An idea occurred to him. He was eligible for the mating meetups this year. He usually didn’t bother, his first experience having been terrible. But perhaps it was time. And if he was matched with Anakin, well, it would be interesting if nothing else.


	2. Chapter 2

Anakin went through the “Omega Guide” booklet on his bed. He’d have free reign of the Omega Guide quarters which included the outdoor gardens. He could socialize with other Omegas freely. There was a cantina in their wing for communal meals, if desired. A med droid and a Healer would do a full scan of him the next day. Lovely. It would take blood type, sexual history, analyze time on suppressants, and he’d have a full inspection of his uterus. Ugh. He spent most of his time ignoring that he had one. He wondered if they’d let him go home if he turned out to be infertile. There was also an extensive personality test he had to fill out and give to the Healer. 

Two days after that, he’d get a full copy of his medical results, and a dossier on Alpha candidates from the Temple this year. Stars, he might as well get this mess started. He pulled out the datapad with the personality test. The first questions seemed more open ended. Interests, hobbies, aspirations, etc. He smirked. Why not go for broke? He answered honestly. He liked mechanics and was one by trade. He had little formal education. He liked racing speeders. He wanted to be a pilot. Under ‘children desired’ he drew a large zero. He was eighteen, he wasn't looking to be barefoot and pregnant. The rest was more of a values assessment. ‘Did he value a peaceful home?’ Not necessarily. ‘On a scale of one to five, how nurturing’ was he? He happily filled in 1s for most of those kinds of questions. He was a street rat, not some lady in waiting, Stars. Finally he finished the damned thing. 

He figured he had some time to kill so he wandered to Omega Compound. His new clothes weren’t half bad either. Dark harem pants, a sleeveless blue tunic with a high collar, and soft black shoes. 

He reached the end of the dorm halls and found the cantina. He grabbed some food, but decided to take it to the gardens outside to watch the sunset. He found a spot alone and sat. Mere hours ago he’d been happily going about his life. Now...he was supposed to meet with a bunch of Alphas. He’d read that all meetings were supervised, though he would be in a room with them alone, bonded Alpha guards watching from outside. But unlike regular interrogation rooms these were furnished. He’d be, well he’d be having tea with them. It seemed a bit silly and archaic. Neither of them were allowed to use scent suppressants, of course. Honestly he’d been around plenty of Alphas and never really found their scents enticing. He sighed again, finishing his food. 

“New recruit?” A female voice said. He looked to his right a Mirialan girl about his age was standing there. 

“Is recruit a nicer word for captive?” He asked. She laughed. 

“Pretty much. I’m Barriss.” He shook her hand. 

“Anakin,” he replied. 

“I knew I’d have to come here eventually, but it seems so sudden now,” she said sadly. 

“I thought I’d never have to,” he admitted. “I was registered Omega but no one ever knew I was a Guide. I hid it my whole life. Until I got caught.

Barriss gasped. “How in the world did you hide it?”

“I’m from the Lower Rim. People there will mostly leave you alone unless you give them reason not to to. My first heat, my doctor asked if I had Force Sensitivity and I lied. No one ever found out. I just tried not to use it. Until some Jedi felt me use the Force.” 

“Wow, so this must be all so unexpected for you.”

“A bit,” he muttered darkly. “Guess it could be worse.”

“My parents were thrilled to have an Omega Guide in the family.” Barriss rolled her eyes. “It’s not that I’m opposed, but having to meet potential mates so young...it feels wrong. Some of the Alphas I’ve met are old enough to be my parents.” She shuddered. 

“Oh, that’s awful. You’d think they’d try to at least match people by age.” 

“They do, but there are a lot of unmated Alphas. I put in a request for no one over thirty.” 

“Is it true that all pairings are about children?” 

Barriss considered. “Not all. If two species who aren’t breeding compatible choose to form a bond, the Council has to let them. Usually they adopt. In the old days it was forbidden, but they realized the more they tried to control the process, especially the Omegas, the more they shot themselves in the foot.” 

Anakin had never considered the history of the Alpha/Omega process. He’d fooled himself into thinking it would never apply to him. 

He sighed. The sunset really was beautiful. 

“When do you start seeing candidates?” Barriss asked. 

“Oh um, I have my medical screening tomorrow. So I guess a day or two after that.” 

“The medical isn’t so bad. The doctors are really respectful.” Barriss said. It did make Anakin feel better. 

“Wanna go for a swim?” The Mirialan asked. “It helps me work out nervous energy when I can't get to sleep.”

“Um, sure. Let me get my trunks and I’ll meet you there.” 

The swim was nice. There was hardly anyone else in the huge pool. Afterwards Anakin bid Barriss goodnight and headed to his room, showering quickly to get the chlorine out.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day the med droid and Healer appeared as promised. It really wasn’t so bad. The Healer introduced herself as Healer Che. The med droid took his blood, then the uterine exam. Anakin tried very hard not to look at the speculum on the table. She put his feet up in straps she’d brought, and it was thankfully over quickly. When they were gone he showered again. 

He spent several hours in the gym, doing cardio and weights. Then he ate, and met Barriss in the garden again. She told him about meeting an Alpha that day, a girl not much older than her. She was smiling the whole time. Anakin was happy for her, but after their swim, as he settled into bed, he wondered if he’d meet someone who made him smile like that. Not that he wanted to. He wanted to save enough to learn to be a pilot, see the stars. That was better than smiling like an idiot over some Alpha. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day the dossiers were delivered. Gods, there were tons of them. All hard copy folders. Why not just send him a datapad?

He opened one. Headshots. Lovely. Good to see them trying to disprove the stereotype about Alphas being vain. He knew he wouldn’t only meet with Alphas he chose. Some would be ones who his tests had indicated compatibility with.

The first one he opened was had a huge picture of a pretty Tholothian Jedi named Adi Gallia. Anakin had typically been more attracted to men than women, but that wouldn’t rule a woman out. Her bio said she was thirty standard years old, distinguished in battle...more of a defensive fighter. Impressive pilot, apparently. She wanted four kids...wow. He went through dozens of files. There was an older man named Qui-Gon Jinn who didn’t seem...unpleasant. His file noted that he was somewhat unorthodox. He had left number of children blank. He wasn’t bad to look at either, for someone so much older. Anakin put his in the ‘maybe’ file. There was a young Alpha not so much older than Anakin named Ferus who was quite handsome. He also went into the ‘maybe’ pile. 

He had about ten in his “maybe pile” so far. Mostly men but some women. He pulled Mace’s file and immediately put that in its very own “no way in hell” pile. He went through a few more. Then he came upon “Kenobi, Obi-Wan”. He meant to immediately move it to the “no” pile, but something stopped him. The man had been kind, despite his counterpart when he’d came to Anakin’s shop. He’d even appropriately addressed his mother. He wasn’t bad looking either. The auburn hair, the well trimmed beard, the stormy eyes. He could certainly do worse. He didn’t seem like the type of Alpha to go all wanna-be caveman either. Anakin read through his file. Excellent mission reports, a few youthful indiscretions but that was practically a plus. 

After a couple more hours he had his required twenty meetings all piled up. He commed down that he was ready for an attendant to pick them up. The attend smiled, assuring him they’d begin as soon soon as possible. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The following morning Anakin already had a schedule on his datapad for the rest of the week. His first meeting was today. With Ferus Olin, the handsome guy with the white patch in his hair. He shouldn’t be nervous but he was. After breakfast he was escorted by an Omega attendant to an observation room. Two bonded Alphas nodded at him, and gestured for him to enter. He took a seat on side of the table, the chair plush and comfortable. He poured himself some tea while he waited for the Alpha. When the man entered he sat down, then gave Anakin an uncomfortable once-over. 

“I’m Ferus Olin,” the man said, and Anakin accepted the handshake, giving his own name. 

“You’re not what most Omegas look like.” Ferus said. Anakin immediately resented the disapproving tone. “You’re a bit taller and more muscled than they usually come.”

‘They?’ Oh hell no. “Maybe you’re just short for an Alpha,” Anakin countered. 

That seemed to piss the man off. “Omegas are expected to defer to their Alphas.” 

“I don’t know what kind of cave this temple serves as, but I expect to be treated as an equal. I don’t ‘defer’ to anyone, especially not Alphas who think that having a knot makes them superior. This meeting is over.” He stood, exiting the room. 

He walked back to his room, fuming. Ugh. And he had another meeting today, after dinner. 

He skipped lunch, hitting the gym instead. 

At dinner he met Barriss, going over his disastrous first meeting. 

“Ugh, I had so many of those.” She commiserated. 

“Wait, had?” Anakin asked, arching his eyebrow. 

Barriss flushed nearly emerald. “I um, I made a match. We entering the courtship phase tomorrow.”

“That’s great,” Anakin said sincerely. The girl looked truly happy. 

“We’re not um, breeding compatible, but we can work on adoption later.” 

Barriss was so happy that he tried to look to his next meeting with a little optimism. 

He entered the room once again and took his seat. Soon, Adi Gallia was sitting across from him. She was charming, but at the end of their time she said that although she was flattered in his interest, she didn’t think they’d be a good match. He agreed and they parted amicably. 

He went to bed that night thinking that at least not every Alpha was a much of an asshole as Ferus. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He missed Barriss, but she had moved to a two-bedroom with her Alpha during their courtship phase. They could still comm each other at least. 

He thankfully only had one meeting that day. It was after breakfast again, and for once the Alpha was there first. It was Qui-Gon Jinn. The man poured tea for Anakin, sipping his own. They exchanged pleasant greetings. Something about the older man put Anakin at ease. Qui-Gon asked what Anakin was interested in most, and said he thought it was admirable that he was so gifted with mechanics. Qui-Gon said he had no illusions about his age, and in his days as a Knight he spent little time thinking of family life. But given the chance, it was something he very much wanted now. Anakin agreed to a second meeting. So far the man had been the most interesting he’d met. Of course he wasn’t going to be anyone’s mate, but some good conversation in this place couldn’t hurt. 

He met other Omegas gradually. There was Zatt, a nervous Nautolan obsessed with electronics. They discussed operating systems at length, and did manage to kill an afternoon hacking the comm systems to reach outside. Anakin called his mom to tell her everything was fine, and she said she’d be visiting soon. Zatt said he didn’t have much in the way of family, so afterwards he and Anakin ate together. 

There was Daara, a human female. She was fun. She was always thinking of ways for them to prank the Alphas or sneak out for a night. Not that they would, without scent suppressants. 

Over the next few days Anakin met with an older Zabrak named Eeth Koth. They seemed to have nothing to talk about and it was incredibly awkward. He met a human named Zett Jukassa who seemed another overbearing Alpha type. Then he met Exar Kun who was somehow worse than Ferus Olin. The man complained that Anakin didn’t pour tea for him first. Then he insinuated that someone of Anakin’s “rough background” wouldn’t make a good parent. Anakin left that meeting too. 

Finally his mother visited. He understood that she worked hard at multiple jobs, so it wasn’t like she could just hop a train anytime. He hugged her then led her to his rooms. 

“Well, you could do worse than this,” she laughed as she sat on the plus couch.

“Yeah. The Alphas I’ve had to meet though. They’re the worst. So full of themselves. One of them even told me that my ‘background was too rough to responsibly raise children.’” He huffed. 

“I’m sorry, I know some of them can be awful. Have you met anyone you’ve liked?”

“I mean, one guy, but he’s likely too old for me. Besides, I’ll meet my quota, then leave. I want my life back.”

“I know that. And you deserve any life you want. But if you did meet someone who wanted good things for you too, it wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world. Alphas here do have means. And of course I’m not saying to choose a mate for money or material comfort. Stars know that's not why your father and I loved each other. But, be open if someone feels right.”

Anakin nodded, feeling a bit hurt but also understanding the wisdom she was trying to impart. She’d always wanted more for him than she could provide. But he was eighteen, and had been able to provide a bit for himself. But maybe for her sake he’d at least consider talking to a few more people. Maybe. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The days went by, and none of the Alphas Anakin met really made him feel any way at all. Outside of resentful at least. No one smelled right, the conversation never went anywhere interesting. He had been looking forward to his second meeting with Qui-Gon, but learned it had been cancelled. The man had apparently entered courtship with someone. Anakin was happy for him. He seemed like a genuinely good person. Though honestly the whole thing was becoming depressing. 

Anakin hadn’t wanted to settle down. He’d been focused on becoming a pilot. Most people in the Lower Rim didn’t do traditional Alpha/Omega arrangements. Poverty was like that. When you had poverty, love rarely entered the equation. It was about beneficial affiliations. His mother always said she’d been lucky to find love, but she’d lost him before Anakin had been born. Anakin didn’t know how lucky that was. And many of his Lower Rim friends had children. Or were expected to have them young. Everyone always joked that he was a bachelor, but he couldn’t reveal himself to anyone, not really. But here, where people were partnered off into pairs to start lives, it was a new feeling. A new kind of loneliness.

Barriss said she and her Alpha were settling in, going on dates, talking about future goals and how they could both meet theirs together. Anakin wouldn’t mind that. Someone to make a real life with. He sighed. Knowing him he’d never find anyone. But that would be ok. He’d keep living as a beta, fly his own ship. Find a crew worth keeping. He’d be fine. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He was a little over halfway through his stay at the Temple. He’d just come out of a meeting with someone he’d not selected. Some Twi’lek male. Being off scent suppressants was making Anakin’s sense of smell sharper, but the man smelled like pent up anger and repressed sex. It was the worst meeting yet. The guy actually threw a tea cup at Anakin, and was escorted out by the Alpha security guards. 

His guide asked him if he wanted to cancel his meeting later that day, but Anakin said no. He might as well get this over with and get back home. At least he’d have a story for the other Omegas at dinner. 

He entered the tea room for the second time that day, and was surprised to find for the second time that the Alpha was there first. And it was Obi-Wan. The auburn haired Jedi smiled nervously and rose to meet Anakin with a handshake. 

“It’s good to see you again,” those lilting tones said. 

“You as well,” Anakin said, sitting down. 

“How have you been finding your experiences at the Temple?” Anakin was shocked. The man actually looked concerned. 

“Hit and miss. The other Omegas are nice. Though the last Alpha I met with did throw a tea cup at my head.” 

“What?!” Obi-Wan looked shocked. “Are you serious?”

“Totally serious. He didn’t think I was a ‘proper Omega’ and when he said I needed to be ‘shown my place’. I may have gotten defensive. But I wasn’t the one throwing things.”

“I’m so sorry that happened. Honestly, people like that shouldn’t be in the Order. But aside from that, I hope things haven’t been too startling a transition for you.”

“No. I mean, it’s not a hardship to live in a room with a real bed and not a mattress on the floor,” Anakin grinned. “The gardens and pools are nice. Though I’ve been itching to get my hands on some speeder parts.” 

“I did hear something about a kitchen droid being altered…” Obi-Wan trailed off with a smile. 

“I did him a favor. He was burning the scrambled eggs.” Anakin grinned. “But what about you? I mean I haven’t asked an Alpha what this process is like from the other side.”

“It’s...frustrating. I’ve only done this a few times. But it seems like every time I meet someone I may be interested in, they’ve chosen someone else or like I’ll never find someone who doesn’t just want a comfortable room and a passel of children.” 

Anakin perked up. “And you don’t want that? The passel children?” Obi-Wan leaned into to pour more tea for Anakin. Anakin noticed that the man smelled quite good. 

“It’s not that I don’t want them, it’s that I don’t think two people should approach a relationship as if we’re livestock right of the bat.” 

Anakin laughed. “I have to agree with you there. An Omega I met here found an Alpha. They’re in courtship now. She said they’ve been spending a lot of time talking about what they both want out life and how to make it work together. If I ever had a mate, that’s what I’d want.”

“Indeed,” Obi-Wan said. “Even with these systems, it seems like such a hard thing to find.”

“It’s better here than on the Lower Rim,” Anakin added. “Omega rape is fairly common. The cops don’t care. This scar on my eye? Someone tried to attack my friend because he smelled her after she forgot scent suppressants. I scared him off but she was shaken up. That’s half the reason we spend so much our money on suppressants and hiding. Once someone does know you’re an Omega, well, most end up with kids well before they want them. The new laws have helped though. Birth control without a prescription, no more patents on suppressants so they can’t charge and arm and a leg.” 

“That’s awful,” Obi-Wan said, his eyes going more grey than green. “I never understood the savagery in people embracing false notions of gender like that. As though we’re not an evolved species. And keeping people from living how they wish too is the most barbaric practice of all.” 

“Tell me about it,” Anakin replied, happy the other man lightened the mood. “Half the time people assume I’m an alpha because I’m tall and can handle a fight. Though the Alphas here seem a bit intimidated by it.” 

Obi-Wan smiled. “Most people assume I’m beta. In fact on a mission I’ll typically use Beta scent. I’m more known for negotiating than for fighting.” 

“Though your record indicated quite an aptitude for both,” Anakin said, then blushed, realizing he just told the man he’d studied his file. 

A sound pinged, letting them know their session was almost at an end. Omegas were supposed to make the move for a second meeting. Anakin suddenly had sweaty palms. “I, that is, I’d like to talk to you again. If you want to, I mean.” Anakin stuttered out. 

Obi-Wan beamed. “I’d like that at as well. I suppose I’ll see you soon, then.” He nodded, leaving first. Anakin left after. Feeling hopeful for the first time in, well, ever, about the idea of a mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff. Swashbuckling. Smut. You know the drill with me ;) Please leave comments. I shamelessly beg for them.


	3. Chapter 3

Anakin was hopeful for once. He could talk with Obi-Wan like an equal. Despite resenting the man for catching him at first, he was funny, calm, and there was an openness to him. And he didn’t see Omegas as breeding machines. That was sadly, a major plus. But he had talked about partnership and building a life. Knowing Anakin’s luck some prettier, more ‘omega-like’ partner would scoop him up. But then again, Obi-Wan hadn’t seemed to give a damn about what genders “should” be like. Hell, he seemed entertained by Anakin’s droid meddling. Maybe this would work out.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next couple of days saw no Obi-Wan. They saw a couple of absolutely boring prospects over tea, but at least no more “hurr I’m an Alpha” types. Anakin was in the gym again, trying work out his frustration. He was sweaty, having gone through the cardio machines and now focusing on core and arms. One of the Omega attendants approached him. 

“I apologize for the intrusion, Mr. Skywalker,” she said. “But an Alpha requests your presence for a meeting.” That was odd. Usually these things were scheduled. “Mr. Kenobi said he regrets not contacting you sooner, but he was on a diplomatic mission.” Oh, shit. Obi-Wan wanted to meet with him. He was a sweaty mess.

“Um, now? I’m kind of a wreck.” 

“Unfortunately his schedule is very busy for today.”

“Okay, then, let’s go.” Well, it wasn’t like Obi-Wan hadn’t seen him in need of a ‘fresher before. He was wearing a grey tank top, soaked through with sweat, and black gym shorts. It was better than a mechanic suit covered in oil, he supposed. 

He entered the room, finding he was the first one there. He was about to ask if he could get another shirt at least but then Obi-Wan came around the corner and entered the room. He seemed to stop, scenting the room. 

“Um, sorry,” Anakin said. “I was at the gym when they told me you wanted to meet.” God, he hoped he didn’t smell that badly.

Obi-Wan looked at him and oh, Anakin knew that look. The man’s pupils were blown. Oh, shit, of course. No scent blockers. He smelled like a very sweaty Omega for once. And Obi-Wan seemed to like it. Obi-Wan swallowed and seemed to regain his composure. He took the couch opposite Anakin though seemed to be leaning in as much as possible as he poured them both tea?

“Long mission?” Anakin asked. 

“Um, yes. These diplomatic negotiations can go on forever if you don’t know how to get them to cut to the chase. And even then, it can be rather like pulling teeth.”

“I wouldn’t know much about diplomacy,” Anakin laughed. “I’ve been told I have a temper.”

“Don’t sell yourself short. After all, you’ve been here for over a week and not been the one to throw tea cups at anyone.” Obi-Wan smiled wryly. 

“I guess that’s true.” he laughed. “But I appreciate you making time for a second meeting. I know you’re busy rolling your eyes internally while smiling politely to diplomats.”

Obi-Wan laughed at that. He had never laughed as much as when he spoke with Anakin. He got a serious look on his face though. 

“I don’t have a right to ask this, and you are under no obligation to answer. But this is only time I’ve had a second meeting with someone. I just...are you considering other candidates? Again you don’t have to answer and I wouldn’t hold an answer against you.”

Anakin startled, but he supposed it was fair. He’d been a bit put out at learning a potential second meeting had found someone else. “It’s a fair question. And no, I’m not considering any other candidates. I had requested a second meeting with someone before I met with you, but he found someone. Which was fine. He was nice but we weren’t bound for some great romance. I was more relieved at his honesty than anything.” 

Obi-Wan nodded. “Would it be alright if I sat next to you?” 

Anakin blushed. “Oh, um, yes, of course.” He scooted over on the small couch.

The sweat had cooled some, but he was still a hot mess. Obi-Wan took a seat near Anakin, their knees touching. 

“I’ve rarely been involved in this process, because it’s always been rather unenjoyable for me.” Obi-Wan said. “But I like you. Very much, in fact. I know you didn’t come here seeking a partner. That you very much have your own life and ambitions.” Stars, Anakin thought, the man smelled amazing. “And I want to get to know you better, understand your ambitions and see if ours are compatible. I would very much like to enter the courtship phase, if you would as well. Mind you, it’s not the same as mating. You’re still free to end it at anytime, as am I.”

Anakin was a bit shocked. He’d never expected things to go this way. “I, I’m not sure what the courtship phase really is. I mean I didn’t think I’d get that far,” he admitted with some embarrassment. 

“We’d share quarters for a month. Separate bedrooms and ‘freshers. But during that time I’d be relieved of my Jedi duties and we’d just...spend time together. Share meals, explore the city. With individual time still allowed, of course. Your mother would be able to visit frequently and you could still stay on heat suppressants thought not scent blockers.”

“Meaning it would be to my benefit to have a big strong Alpha around if I went out in the city?” Anakin winked, causing Obi-Wan to blush. 

“That is the um, idea, yes.” 

Anakin took a moment to process it. He could return to the Lower Rim in less than a week, go back to hiding his status, his prospects of a real partner non-existent. Or he could see what Obi-Wan had to offer. It couldn’t hurt. And he could leave at anytime. And he’d get to be around Obi-Wan and his musky, spicy smell a lot. And his smile and his quiet strength and that musky, spicy smell...right, that one seemed to be on 'repeat' in his head.

“I accept,” Anakin said, smiling. 

“You, you do?” Obi-Wan looked mildly shocked. 

“Yes. I want to enter courtship with you. I like you. You’re like no one I’ve ever met and I think...we could be good for each other. At least it'll be interesting.” He smiled. The tall, moody Omega and the quiet, mysterious Alpha. At least interesting, for sure. 

Obi-Wan smiled. His rare one with teeth and everything. “Excellent. You’ll have to inform your attendants, but they should have us set up within a few days, if that’s alright with you. 

“Sounds great,” Anakin smiled. He suddenly wanted to kiss the man, but not with guards watching. 

Obi-Wan stood. “I must inform the Council that I’ll be off duty for a month. I’ll see you soon.” He seemed nervous, so Anakin rose as well, hugged him. They held on for quite some time. Scenting each other, Anakin realized. He’d never done that. It was...really nice. Finally they parted and Obi-Wan left. Anakin left to inform the first Omega attendant he saw. She happily said she’d make sure arrangements were made and congratulated him. 

At dinner, Anakin couldn’t keep the smile off his face. “What’s up with you?” Daara asked. 

“I’m entering courtship,” he said. 

She perked up. “Ooh, really, with who?”

“Obi-Wan Kenobi.” he smiled. 

“Oh wow, I met with him he’s cute. Seemed a bit stuffy though.”

“Not if you know how to talk to him,” Anakin said defensively. 

“Aw, already defending your man,” Daara cooed good-naturedly. 

“Congrats,” said Zatt. “I don’t think I’ll ever meet anyone at this rate. For a big Temple there aren’t a ton of people I’d be breeding-compatible with. I may have better luck on my home planet.” 

Anakin sympathized and patted his friend on the back. 

He called his mom that night to tell her. She seemed really happy for him and demanded to meet this person as soon as possible. He told her they’d actually already met. The Jedi who’d she’d threatened if anything happened to her son. “Oh, I liked him!” she’d exclaimed. Anakin shook his head. His mom was the best. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In a few days he was taking his meager belongings and following an Omega attendant into a different wing. He was already keyed into his new room with via fingerprint ID. He was the first to get there and both bedrooms looked the same, so he chose one on the left side. The apartment wasn’t lavish but it was nice. Two comfortable beds with decent sized ‘freshers. A common room with a couch facing a holo, and a kitchen that was bigger than the one in his former room. He unpacked the few clothes he had, including the ones his mom sent him from home and the ones the Temple provided. 

Since he was unmated he was still encouraged to use the Omega gym and pool. Funny, since he hadn’t seen Barriss there. Maybe she was too busy having fun with her Alpha, he smirked. It was still early so he put some caf on. He was singing busying himself about the kitchen, singing some old song his mom said his father used to sing. One from Tatooine. “I’m the eldest of my brothers, and you’re the trouble in my blood,” he sang absentmindedly, pouring some caf and getting some eggs going. He continued. “Yes we will leave here without a trace. Take a new name, and an old face…” He’d been so distracted, he turned and nearly jumped to see Obi-Wan watching him from the door. 

He blushed deeply. “Sorry, just uh, getting some breakfast, Made plenty, if you’re hungry.” 

“That would be lovely,” Obi-Wan smiled. “That song, it’s quite beautiful.”

“Oh um, I never met my dad, he died before I was born. But he was from Tatooine. Mom said he sang it all the time. Then she sang it all the time.” 

“What’s it about, if you don’t mind my asking?” Obi-Wan set his clothes down on his bed and came back into the kitchen. 

“Um, about the cycle of life, death, family, rebirth. Leaving our marks on the people we care about, passing on but also leaving a legacy to be followed while we find our own way.” 

“I’d like to hear the whole thing sometime. Not now of course. Breakfast smells wonderful, by the way.” Obi-Wan took the eggs off the skillet as they were clearly done. Anakin spent a bit more time on the vegetables before plating them. 

They had a quiet breakfast, for the most part. Enjoying the comfortable silence. Anakin made to clean up but Obi-Wan insisted that who ever cooked shouldn’t clean. Then he told Anakin he’d found an old astromech droid in the hangar who was in need of serious work. He could smuggle him into the apartment if Anakin was still itching for a hands on project. Anakin thought he might be in love. 

After they had both unpacked and settled in, Anakin settled on the couch. 

“Are you watching one of those horrible holovids?” Obi-Wan asked. 

“Oh yeah. Physically impossible explosions, terrible actors, the whole deal.” 

Obi-Wan sat on the couch as well and settled in. They both laughed at the truly awful dialogue. 

Anakin, aiming to get closer to his courtship partner, mimicked a recent line. 

“But how can I love a man, whose heart I do not know?” He said in a high falsetto, leaning back on Obi-Wan and throwing himself damsel-like across the man. 

Obi-Wan broke out laughing. So did Anakin. Obi-Wan seemed a bit awkward afterwards.

“Is this too much?” Anakin asked, referring to his position in the man’s lap.

“No,” Obi-Wan said softly. “I just don’t know what you’re okay with. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

“Well, I did throw myself at you,” Anakin smirked. “But really, I’m comfortable with this. I like you. I like touching you.” Obi-Wan’s hands went to Anakin’s hair, rubbing the slightly less than shoulder length strands, nails gentle against his scalp where he could reach it. 

“Is this alright?” Obi-Wan asked. Anakin wasn’t sure if he could verbalize an answer. So he used the Force. Pressing his sense of pleasure against Obi-Wan’s mind. Obi-Wan gasped. But he kept going. 

Anakin sat, then turned to face Obi-Wan. “In the tea room earlier, I really wanted to kiss you. But not with guards watching. Could I kiss you now?”  
Obi-Wan didn’t answer, but leaned in, pressing his lips against Anakin’s. Oh, thought Anakin. That was nice. Then Anakin opened his mouth a bit, and Obi-Wan’s tongue was hot and sliding against his own. Stars. He’d kissed before but nothing like this. Not this kind of focus and heat. Obi-Wan put his hands in Anakin’s hair and Anakin moaned, causing Obi-Wan to deepen the kiss. Anakin used his teeth to tug at the man’s bottom lip, noting that his partner seemed to love it, given the gentle pressure of nails in neck. Anakin loved this. The way Obi-Wan’s beard scratched his skin in certain places. The way he could wind his arms around the other man, pull them even closer. Despite their height differences Anakin felt himself pulled into Obi-Wan’s lap. He was kissing at a downward angle but it was still good. And oh god. He could feel his cock against Obi-Wan’s. He moaned at that. He’d never...god he’d never gone that far. He should stop this before they both ended up mated on day one of their courtship. He pulled back, panted Obi-Wan’s name. 

Gods, Obi-Wan’s pupils were blown. His were too, probably. “I hate to say this,” Anakin said. “But we should stop. Unless we want the shortest courtship time on record.” He pulled himself off of the man’s lap. 

“I’m so sorry, I’ve never lost control like that,” Obi-Wan said. 

“Hey, no need to be sorry. I loved every second of that. Just...probably best if we don’t rush into sex on our first day.” 

“Agreed,” Obi-Wan said reluctantly. 

“Though that was amazing,” Anakin grinned. “Best I’ve ever had.” 

Obi-Wan smiled back. “Wait, Anakin, have you never...are you a virgin?”

Anakin flushed. “Prospects on the Lower Rim are less than desirable. Remember, I told you that most Omegas who don’t hide their status full time end up pregnant? A friend of mine is 17 and has two kids. He’s a single dad. Most Alphas there are just looking for an Omega to spend a heat with, and then they’re gone. I never wanted that. But I mean does it matter? A friend of mine once told me that virginity is a social construct.” He smirked

Obi-Wan laughed. “I supposed there’s some truth to that. But no, it doesn’t matter. Just don’t feel you have to...let me do anything. Tell me to stop and I will.”

“Trust me, I’ve never ‘let’ anyone do anything to me in my life. And I will tell you. Promise.”

“Well, I have some excess energy to work out. And I suppose you do as well. How about we meet here for dinner? I want to take you out somewhere. Nowhere, fancy, I promise. Just a diner I like.” 

“Sounds good, see for dinner,” Anakin smiled as Obi-Wan left. He had an issue to take care of before he went to the gym.  
He went to his room and closed his door, removing his clothes. He touched himself the way he liked, starting with slow, loose strokes. He thought of Obi-Wan. The man’s hands in his hair. He thought about if they hadn’t stopped. If he’d gotten his hands inside the man’s tunic. If he’d have gotten frustrated enough to stand and take off his pants, sliding Obi-Wan’s off too. Get both of them naked. He sped up his movements, rubbing his thumb over his head, feeling the pre-cum. What Obi-Wan’s cock would look like. What it’d be like to kiss touch each other’s cock’s until they made a mess all over the couch and each other. How he’d want to use Obi-Wan's thumb to collect his own come, then suck it into his mouth. He came quickly, as he knew he would. He laid there for a few minutes, shaking and coming down. Eventually he felt ready to go the gym.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally intended this as a one shot. Shrugs. Comments shamelessly asked for, please!


	4. Chapter 4

Dinner was at a surprisingly low-key place Obi-Wan knew called Dex’s. Anakin loved it The food was good and the company was pretty great, too. Obi-Wan smiled when he told him some of his fellow Jedi didn’t believe that he had taken off for courtship. They assumed he was the bachelor for life type. Anakin told him that he was way too hot to be a bachelor forever. 

Both blushing, they moved onto other topics. Obi-Wan asked him about his desire to be a pilot. Anakin said he’d always wanted to fly. About telling his mom he’d be first person to see every planet. Obi-Wan said there were plenty of training simulations in the temple and many Omega Guides had piloting credentials. If he stayed he wouldn’t even have to pay for them. Then made a show of making sure Anakin knew he wasn’t trying to bribe him. “What about the Force?” Anakin asked. “I know Omega Guides get some training, but how much?”

“The basics. Feeling the Living Force, moving objections, reaching out to get a sense of things, danger, and that kind of thing.” Anakin lifted his cutlery off the table without touching it and smirked. 

“I think I’ve got some of that down.” He enjoyed Obi-Wan’s shocked smile. “But what about ‘saber training?” 

Obi-Wan frowned. “Unfortunately, the Temple doesn’t allow that. Though they are being pressured to start. After all, it’s incredibly unfair to live with a partner allowed to learn a skill that gender prevents the other partner for learning.” 

“And it doesn’t make sense,” Anakin stabbing at his food a little too hard. “I mean if Omega Guides are supposed to raise children and stabilize their partners, wouldn’t having every advantage for protection make more sense?”

“I wholeheartedly agree. The Temple tries to pretend as though Omegas don’t end up in dangerous situations, but they do, at least from time to time.” Obi-Wan could imagine Anakin, all brash and protective, needing a lightsaber and the knowledge to use it.

“Would you teach me? In secret I mean?” 

Obi-Wan paused. “Yes, I would, if you wanted me to.” 

“Would you be punished if anyone found out?” 

“Yes, but only lightly. It wouldn’t be considered a point of serious misconduct.” 

Anakin nodded and they turned back to other topics.

Eventually they made their way back to the Temple. Obi-Wan let Anakin drive the speeder, and enjoyed holding on tight. 

Once they were in the Temple, they passed the large male Twi’lek that had thrown a cup at Anakin. He sneered at them and Anakin rolled his eyes, putting his arm around Obi-Wan’s waist. 

Obi-Wan arched an eyebrow. 

“Cup throwing guy,” Anakin murmured. 

“His name’s Urdoso,” Obi-Wan said “Nasty temper, on and off missions. Never understood how he became a Jedi.” Anakin filed the name away in case. 

Once inside they were both a bit nervous. It was late but not so late. “In the interest of us not rushing into things,” Obi-Wan said, “I think I’ll go to bed early. 

“Alright,” Anakin said, moving to kiss Obi-Wan lightly on the lips. “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.” 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next few days went by quickly, in a companionable way. Anakin went to the mixed gender gym with Obi-Wan to work out sometimes, Obi-Wan always staying close despite no one giving them problems. One day he ran into Barriss there. He hugged her, introduced her to Obi-Wan. A pretty Togruta woman came up, put her hand going around Barriss’ waist. She introduced herself to Anakin as “Ahsoka”, congratulating Obi-Wan on finding a partner. “Bout time.” She’d told him with a smile. Apparently Obi-Wan and Ahsoka were friends. They agreed to have dinner together later in the week. 

Anakin couldn’t believe it had been a week that he’d been living with Obi-Wan. He felt like he was living someone else’s life, in a good way. A couple days after the one week mark, his mom visited. She said she was happy to see her son happy with a nice young man. She brought him a few more of his things, not that the had much. They had lunch and she returned to work, only leaving a mild threat for Obi-Wan. “That means she really likes you,” Anakin joked. 

A week, wow, that meant he had three left. The courtship only lasted one month. Often shorter, if couples decided to mate sooner. If it didn’t work out, Anakin would be eligible to go through the screening process one more time, but he wasn’t going to. If this didn’t work out, then nothing would. 

He and Obi-Wan were on the large couch again, watching some truly horrible holo. Obi-Wan had his hands around Anakin’s middle. Anakin turned, a mischievous smirk on his face. He kissed Obi-Wan, not minding the awkward angle. It was returned enthusiastically. Soon they were very close to how they’d been that first day. 

“Do you wanna come to my bedroom?” Anakin asked shyly. 

Obi-Wan nodded, and Anakin led him by the hand to his room. Anakin removed his tunic, sitting on the middle of the bed. Obi-Wan followed. Anakin kissed him again, hands moving all over the man. Jaw, hair, shoulders. He remembered Obi-Wan lightly scraping his scalp and moved gentle nails down Obi-Wan’s back. The older man moaned, pulling Anakin closer. Anakin used the closeness to suck hard kisses into the man’s shoulder, moved up to the neck, under his ear. Apparently that was very much something he enjoyed, as he found himself on his back, looking up at Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan kissed him again, that hot heat and slick tongue driving him mad. Then he made similar marks in Anakin’s skin. Anakin moaned when Obi-Wan got to his neck, where his scent glands were. “You smell so good here,” Obi-Wan moaned, moving on to Anakin’s chest. 

While he kissed and sucked, bit at his nipples, making Anakin arch his chest, Anakin ran his nails down his partner’s back, still gently. Then Obi-Wan was at the hem line of his pants, nuzzling and biting at his hip bones. “Can I remove these?” Obi-Wan asked hoarsely. Anakin nodded and his pants were gone. He’d never been naked in front of anyone before. Obi-Wan sensed his nervousness, returned to his mouth. “Absolutely perfect. Every inch of you,” he said, sliding his hand down to Anakin’s cock. Anakin bucked his hips. Very much wanting what happened next.  
“You want this? Me to touch you there?” Obi-Wan teased. Anakin could tease back.

“God yes. Laid here by myself that first day, after you left. Made myself come thinking about you.” 

“Oh Force, love.” And then his hand was wrapped around Anakin, and Anakin was moaning. Obi-Wan brought his hand up, spit in it, kept moving it around Anakin. 

“Wanna touch you, too,” Anakin moaned. Obi-Wan stopped briefly, removing his own pants. Anakin took him in. The man was huge. He was almost intimidated at the thought of taking it inside him. But he quickly wet his own hands, and they were touching each other, bucking into each other, trying to match speed. Anakin wasn’t going to last long. “Obi-Wan,” he panted. “So close.” 

 

“Can’t wait,” Obi-Wan said. “Want to feel you come all over me.” 

And that did it. Anakin came in erratic spurts all over Obi-Wan’s stomach and chest. 

Obi-Wan followed not soon after. This time Anakin did what he’d imagined by himself. He took Obi-Wan’s hand in his, used the man’s thumb to gather some of his own cum, then sucked it off. Obi-Wan moaned. Then he kissed his partner, said he back in a moment. He wiped them both down with a warm cloth. Comfortable, they cuddled up on the bed. Anakin found himself nuzzling into the scent glands of Obi-Wan’s neck. 

After a few moments, Anakin made a suggestion. “You know, this place is like a resort.”

“And?”

“I mean, it’s easy to have smooth sailing in a resort,” he was smiling now. “I think if we really wanna see how compatible we are, we should add a little danger.” 

“And what do you mean by danger, exactly?” Obi-Wan asked. 

“Oh, I don’t know. A trip to the Lower Rim. A racing match I might know of.” 

“A match you know of, or are competing in?” Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow. 

“Could be either.” Anakin said cryptically. “But it’s a two rider match. If I was entering, you could be my partner.”

“And what do I know about speeder racing?”

“That’s the thing. As the second partner you don’t have to. You just have to follow my lead. Lean when I lean, and hold on. Just saying, could be fun. And it’s tonight.”

“Alright then, you get us in, and I’ll be your second.” 

Anakin was shocked. “Seriously?” 

“I give you my word.” 

Anakin immediately went about comming his friends. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night, Obi-Wan found himself dressed in pants that were entirely too tight on him but which Anakin couldn’t stop staring at, so he didn’t complain. Anakin was similarly dressed. They both had protective black jackets on. A group of men and women were circled about the starting area. A few hugged Anakin, noticed his closeness to Obi-Wan and grinned at his taste in ‘older men’. 

Then Obi-Wan was sitting behind Anakin on a home-modded speeder. He held on tight, opened his mind to Anakin’s in the Force. The were racing against two other pairs. All human. Anakin had spent time inspecting his speeder, making sure no one had tampered with it. Obi-Wan could feel Anakin’s surety. 

They were in position, and the starting signal was off. Anakin sped easily along the cleared track. One pair was ahead of them, but they couldn’t feel the track’s obstacles. Not just curves, but ramps and blocks had been set up. The first pair was taken out by a ramp they didn’t have time to line up for. Anakin pushed for more speed, taking the ramp easily. Obi-Wan held on tight. He could feel the man’s fear but also his exhilaration. Obi-Wan leaned into the next curve with him perfectly. They moved as one unit, avoiding blocks, taking new ramps, leaning again and again. When the hit the finish line they were first. Second place far behind. 

Anakin took his helmet off, stood and cried out in victory to the cheers. Obi-Wan right behind him. He kissed Obi-Wan hard the second his helmet was off, more cheers. Obi-Wan was laughing, couldn’t believe he’d just done that. Anakin discreetly took his winnings and made his excuses to his friends, saying they were heading back to Obi-Wan’s. They jeered that it was about time Anakin got some.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Before they went back to the Temple, they went to a bar not too far from it. “I can’t believe I did that,” Obi-Wan said, laughing. “That was amazing. And not just the speed. I could you feel you in my mind. We worked as one.”

Anakin kissed him again, then tossed his liquor back. “It was amazing. We made a great team.” 

“Gods, if half the Jedi ever knew I’d street raced,” Obi-Wan slurred a bit and Anakin laughed. 

“Yeah, I can only imagine if baldy knew,” He said. 

“Surprisingly, Mace is also in courtship and has apparently mellowed some.”

“Wow. Force bless that Omega,” Anakin said. 

The made their way back to their room, stumbling only slightly. 

There was a discussion, Anakin remembered. One he wanted to have with Obi-Wan soon. 

They were both sat on the couch, tipsy but not drunk, drinking water. 

“Obi-Wan,” Anakin said seriously. “Our two week mark is in a few days.”

“Yes, I know.” The man said quietly. “I thought maybe we should...think about moving forward.”

“Me too. I mean, I didn’t tell you, but a few days ago I didn’t take my suppressant. And I’m sorry, I can absolutely grab emergency ones from the Healers. But that’s part of courtship right? Usually a couple experiences a heat together?”

Obi-Wan blinked a few times. “You didn’t take your suppressants because you want to experience a Heat with me?”  
“Yes, and I know I should have consulted you first. I promise, I’m not trying to trap you. I definitely still have and take my contraceptives. But I...care for you a lot. More than I’ve ever cared about anybody. And I want you to know that I’m serious about this. About us.”

Obi-Wan stared. 

Oh Force, Anakin thought. Obi-Wan didn’t want that. He thought he was some fun Lower Rim kid to have fun with but who couldn’t possibly be a serious partner or equa-

Obi-Wan kissed him. Thoroughly. “Your body is yours to make decisions about. I however, am thrilled about the prospect of spending your Heat with you. Do you um, know when it will hit?”

“Um, maybe another week. I’ve been on suppressants since my first one so I’m not sure on the timing.” Obi-Wan kissed him again. 

“Thank you. That’s an incredible gift.” 

Anakin blushed. “I mean, I don’t know about that. I hated my first one when I was thirteen, had no idea what to do...not a fun time.”

“No but a Heat with a partner is very different.” More kissing. Anakin liked tipsy Obi-Wan. “Sleep with me tonight? I mean, not for sex, just could we sleep together tonight?” 

“Yes,” Anakin smiled against another kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been nearly three weeks of living with Obi-Wan and Anakin was ecstatic. They’d had a few arguments, but that was to be expected. Every couple had “why are there droid parts everywhere?” and “do you seriously alphabetize your spice rack?” moments. 

They had dinner with Barriss and Ahsoka and got on quite well. Ahsoka seemed to share Anakin’s passion for fast ships and sarcasm, while Barriss and Obi-Wan were happy to discuss different kinds of meditation. 

Anakin woke up one morning a day after the three week mark, feeling different. He felt, well, turned on for one. But also he noticed his scent glands were working overtime, given the way Obi-Wan was cuddling into him. Oh. His Heat. It wasn’t here yet but it would be soon. He tried to get out of bed and head to the bathroom but Obi-Wan, stopped him, still nuzzling into that spot where shoulder met neck.

“You smell amazing.” And Force, he could feel Obi-Wan hard behind him. He ground back into him, experimenting. Obi-Wan licked at his neck and bucked his hips into Anakin’s backside. Oh, good reaction. The older man’s hand were toying with his nipples, moving down his torso. “Knew I loved your smell but his is amazing.” Anakin turned, facing his partner, kissing his neck as well, pressing against him, letting him know how hard he was, too. They’d both gone to sleep shirtless but somehow Obi-Wan had wiggled out of his sleep shorts, thick cock rubbing shamelessly against Anakin’s stomach. Anakin moaned, reached a hand down to stroke the thickness. Obi-Wan pulled insistently at Anakin’s boxers, which were quickly removed. They were rocking against each other, then Obi-Wan was sliding down, taking the comforter with him but fuck the comforter. He made sure Anakin’s legs were spread out, then he started licking his cock. Anakin cried out. He never felt that. Fuck it was good. Obi-Wan took his time, got all of Anakin’s cock wet. Then engulfed the head with his mouth. Anakin keened. Oh fuck, it was so impossibly good. 

He watched Obi-Wan’s head bobbing over him, felt the way his tongue swirled everywhere. Obi-Wan lifted his head, and Anakin gasped at the sensation of cool air. “I want to touch you, inside you, if you’ll let met.” Obi-Wan said. Oh, oh, he wanted to put his fingers inside Anakin. Anakin nodded, forced out a hoarse “yes”, and the man had pulled a small bottle of lube from the bedside. He was coating two of his finger, leaned over to kiss Anakin again. “If any of it’s too much, say stop and I will.” Anakin nodded. 

The suction, warm and perfect returned to his cock. Then he was encouraged to lift his knees. Obi-Wan very gently circled a finger around his entrance. It felt strange at first, but after a few moments it felt quite nice. He opened himself to Obi-Wan in the Force. Let him know his appreciation. Obi-Wan gently inserted his index finger the first joint, then the second. Again, the intrusion was strange but not bad. Then two fingers. Oh, that burned a bit. Obi-Wan hesitated but Anakin encouraged him to keep going. Obi-Wan scissored him, stretched him out. Once the sensation of pleasure matched that of pain, Anakin was moaning again, barely keeping his hips on the bed. Then Obi-Wan stretched his fingers a bit, curled them and oh. Oh Fuck. He was going to come, that was amazing. Obi-Wan took as much as he could in his mouth, nose practically at Anakin’s belly, swallowed hard, and hit Anakin’s prostate again. Anakin came, so hard he saw stars when he closed his eyes. When he came back to himself Obi-Wan was leaning over him, grinning obscenely. Anakin could hardly begrudge him that. 

“Good morning,” Obi-Wan said next to his ear. He made a move for his shorts but Anakin stopped him, pushed him back on the bed. 

“I’ve never done this, but I want to try.” He sent his partner an image of Anakin going down on him. Obi-Wan groaned. 

“Certainly not going to stop you,” he moaned. 

Anakin moved down his body. God, he really wasn’t sure how this was going to fit inside him when just the fingers had taken some getting used to. 

“I’ll go as slow as you want. Stretch you out one finger out a time, make you come as many times as you need until you’re so wet you’ll want it.” Obi-Wan said. 

Anakin blushed, not realizing they were still connected in the Force. But he started like Obi-Wan had. Exploring with hesitant licks. Going down to feel his balls with his tongue, apparently the older man liked very much. Trying to use saliva to get his cock wet, placing sucking kisses along the shaft, then starting with the head. He could feel Obi-Wan’s pleasure and it was heady, knowing he was causing it. He swirled his tongue, took more, carefully watching his teeth. He’d need practice to deepthroat the man. Practice he intended on getting. But he grabbed the oil which was near him, coated his hands and used them to cover what his mouth couldn’t, establishing a rhythm. He could tell Obi-Wan was close, wanted him to come. A few more minutes and he did. Anakin tried to swallow but wasn’t used to it. Ended up with cum on his face. As he looked up at Obi-Wan, using his fingers to wipe the cum from his cheek and then sucking them dry, Obi-Wan’s gaze darkened again. 

He hauled Anakin up next to him, helping him clean his face and neck, offering him his own fingers to suck. “Watching you, my cum all over you, was almost enough to make me hard again.” He kissed Anakin deeply. 

Anakin moaned into the kiss. “Well, there’s gonna be plenty of opportunity. My Heat is going to start soon. As I’m sure you could tell.” 

Obi-Wan nuzzled into Anakin’s scent glands. “Mmm. I can tell. I can’t wait.” 

“Have you um, ever shared a Heat with anyone? Not that I care I just obviously don’t have a lot of experience.” 

“No, I haven’t. But I’m sure we’ll be able to figure it out,” He bit gently against his neck again, making Anakin shudder. 

“I mean I don’t mean to keep talking about time, but I know that in less than a week we have to make a decision together. A big one. And before I go into full Heat, I want to talk about it.”

“You’re right,” Obi-Wan said seriously. “We should. We’ll have two options. Either to part ways, or to stay together, in which case you’d move into my rooms. We don’t have to mate during courtship, but it is expected. If a couple doesn’t mate within a couple weeks of agreeing to stay together, it draws a lot of suspicion.”

“What kind of suspicion?”

“That one partner was using the other for training, financial advantage, to run away from something. Or that an Alpha is only interesting in having an Omega for heats and not for a true mate.”

Anakin nodded. That made sense. “One second, I left something in my room.” He pulled his boxers on and practically ran into the other room, shuffling through drawers and pulling something out. It was something in a small bundle of cloth. 

“I know how I feel. So I figure there’s no reason to play it cool.” He took a deep breath. “I want you, Obi-Wan Kenobi, to be my mate, if you’ll have me.” Obi-Wan looked shocked. Typically Alphas proposed, but well, they weren’t typical. 

There was a moment of silence that made Anakin uncomfortable, but then Obi-Wan was kissing him. When he leaned back there were tears in his eyes. “Yes, I’d be honored to be your mate, Anakin Skywalker." They were embracing and Anakin realized there were tears in his eyes too. 

He leaned back to open the bundle of cloth. “I know I don’t have much.” He pulled an hour-glass shaped bone carving out of the cloth. It was on a plain brown leather cord. “But this was my father’s. He gave it to my mother when he told her he loved her the first time. I used to wear it as a kid, but I realized it was meant to give to someone special. It’s called a Japor Snippet. It’s supposed to bring luck and love to a couple. You don’t I mean, you don't have to wear it if you don’t want, but I wanted you to have it.” Obi-Wan took it gingerly from the offered cloth, he cinched the leather cord around his neck immediately. 

“I love it. It’s perfect.” He kissed Anakin again. 

“I just, I wanted to make sure we were on the same page with the mating question before my Heat and then the last week…” 

“I had a similar speech planned, though I was going to ask you about rings. They’re traditional on Stewjon, not that I spent much time there, but still.” 

“Rings are good too,” Anakin smiled. “Nothing expensive though.” 

They spent the rest of the morning cuddling before hunger finally drove them from bed. 

They met Mace of all people in the dining hall for courtship couples. Anakin had to admit, he did look more relaxed. He was sitting next to a pretty human woman with skin less dark than Mace’s. She was wearing intricate braids and the two were smiling at each other. 

“Master Windu,” Obi-Wan greeted. Mace looked up and seemed to do a double take at seeing Obi-Wan and Anakin, clearly holding hands. 

“Master Kenobi, Mister Skywalker.” He nodded back. “This is Depa Billaba.” They introduced themselves, Anakin was even polite. They made to get their own table but Depa insisted that friends of Mace’s should share a meal with them. 

So a bit awkwardly, the sat with other couple. Depa was lovely, and Anakin sensed, quite strong-willed. She said she’d been trained in martial arts by her family as was their tradition, and found it outdated that Jedi did not train Omegas as fighters. Anakin agreed wholeheartedly and Obi-Wan suspected that the smitten look on Windu’s face meant the rules might change sooner than later. 

Depa asked about the necklace hanging near the hollow of Obi-Wan’s throat. He blushed a bit. “Anakin gave it to me. His father was from Tatooine and made it for his mother.”

Depa raised her eyebrows happily. “I take it that you two won’t be parting ways anytime soon?” Anakin placed his hand over Obi-Wan’s. 

“No, we won’t,” he smiled. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day Anakin woke with an excess of energy. Which was common the day before heat, apparently. He felt like he could run twenty miles. Kissing Obi-Wan, he said he was going to the Omega Gym. 

He put on his gym outfit, leaving his comm as he’d back in a few hours. 

He was headed out of the courtship area of the Temple and back into the Omega area, when he nearly physically ran into the large Twi’lek male who’d thrown the cup at him. Urdoso, was his name, as Obi-Wan had said. He said his “excuse me” and kept going but Urdoso stopped, grabbed him by the arm. 

“Hey! What’s your problem?” Anakin yelled. 

“You fucking Omegas. You get treated like royalty, think you own the place. And now, you’re getting cozy with Kenobi. You think some street trash like you deserves him?”

Anakin was seriously pissed he was about to twist his arm out of the grip and land a blow to the man’s groin, but he was suddenly immobilized. The Jedi was using the Force against him. He had to fight it, had to access the Force. That’s when he felt the syringe go into his neck. ‘Shit’ was his last coherent thought.

_________________________________________________________________

Obi-Wan woke hours after his partner. He knew Anakin would hit full heat today or tomorrow, and needed to see the jewler he’d been speaking to earlier. Not many couples used rings these days, as mate marks usually served the purpose, but he wanted to give Anakin something. Something they could both wear to show their commitment. It was old-fashioned, but it meant a lot to him. 

He knew Anakin would be working off excess energy at the gym, possibly increasing his agility by practicing with Barriss as he was fond of doing, so he headed to jeweler near the Temple. 

It didn’t take long. The rings were practical and affordable. They were black Titanium, with a silver colored inlay stripe along the center. The metal didn't conduct electricity well and it didn't scratch, so Anakin could wear his for most mechanic work. Content, he walked back to the Temple. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anakin awoke handcuffed to a metal pipe. Well, that was never a good sign. He was in an aircraft. But not a moving one. He couldn’t see anyone in the room he was in. He tried to reach out through the Force briefly. He was in the Temple hangar. Ok, at least he was still where someone could find him. He didn’t know if their bond was strong enough to reach out to Obi-Wan yet, but he tried. He pushed everything at his would-be mate that he could. ‘Danger. In the hangar, on a ship. Handcuffed. HELP!’ He even tried focusing on Barriss. Ahsoka, Depa, hell, Mace. Someone who could help him. He couldn’t risk a general “help” call because Urdoso would feel it. 

Speaking of, the man came in. “Ah, and our sleeping prince wakes.” The man said condescendingly. Anakin kept his mouth shut. People who kidnapped you typically wanted to talk at you and not to you. He tried to keep to his senses. Urdoso thought Omegas were all weak. That means he may have underestimated Anakin somehow. Left some opening. 

“You see, soon, you’ll hit Heat. And once I get this ship off the ground, in about oh, twenty minutes, no one will ever be able to find you. And then you’ll be at my mercy.” By the leer on the sleemo’s face, Anakin wanted to throw up. He’d fight this with everything he had. Urdoso left for the pilot’s cabin and Anakin looked around frantically. An opening. There had to be one. The handcuffs. They were metal, not for Force users. Perfect. Anakin focused with everything he had, felt the inner mechanisms of the cuffs, then pushed them to release. Ok. Step one down. He tried for Obi-Wan again. He felt closer now. Again, Anakin pushed everything at him. Mostly, “help”. He felt an answer still far away but it was there! ‘Help. In hangar’ He thought as hard as he could. 

Ok, Step Two. Obi-Wan may not get here in time. Anakin didn’t know how to pilot, but he knew machines. He wasn’t in a large one. Think. Models this small, what could he fuck up from here? Coolant! If he screwed up the coolant enough it would cause the ship to overheat. Problem was, he’d need ceiling access. The cabin he was in was small. He braced his legs against one wall and his back against the other, trying to be quiet while also gauging that he had about 15 minutes left. He crab-walked he way up to the panel and forced it open, luckily not making too much noise over the sound of the engines warming up. He just had to reach for the coolant hose...Fuck, it was too far away. Closing his eyes he reached out with the Force, feeling the coolant hose, and yanking it free. Yes! 

He slid back down to the floor, not gracefully but not caring. Urdoso had apparently felt the trick with the hose. 

“What did you do?” 

“I’m a helpless Omega,” he raised his hands. “I didn’t do anything.” 

Urdoso hit him, which Anakin had been expecting. He ducked, managed to roll closer to the pilot’s cockpit. He had to make sure the ship didn’t leave the hangar. He called out to Obi-Wan again, repeating the same message. He finally got a confirmation that the man was coming. Still, the ship could fly with a little less coolant. And Urdoso could kill him. The man used the Force to put the piloting system in motion. No, this couldn’t happen. Urdoso moved in and punched him in the jaw, then the gut, which hurt, but from his crouching position it put him near the asshole’s ‘saber. He grabbed it and ignited it. Urdoso looked scared for a second. Then Anakin turned and ground the blade of the thing through all piloting equipment he could. The slow moving craft slid across a quarter of the hanger before coming to a stop. 

But while Anakin’s back was turned, the Twi’lek grabbed him from behind. Anakin knew he had to hold on to the ‘saber for dear life. The man tried to wrest it from him, but Anakin did the only thing he could think to and swung it backwards, over his head, hoping to hit the guy. Judging from the scream, he did. He dropped the ‘saber which switched off and turned around to find the huge blue Twi’lek with serious ‘saber burn to his skull and missing about half a lekku. Anakin took the opportunity, opened the ramp, hopped over the man, and ran out of the smoking starship. By the time he did Obi-Wan was already running towards him. They embraced, Anakin feeling safe, finally. Mace and Depa were there as well, followed by Ahsoka and Barriss. 

“What in the Nine Sith Hells happened?” Mace asked.

“Urdoso, he kidnapped me,” Anakin said. “Drugged me.” He pointed to the bruised syringe mark at his neck. “I woke up handcuffed in that starship. He said was gonna take me where no one could find me. You should get to him. I got his ‘saber and fried the pilot controls. There’s coolant leaking too. And he needs serious medical attention.” 

Once the full story had come out, with Obi-Wan sitting next to Obi-Wan and facing the whole Council, including Mace, it was decided that the Jedi would perform the minimum healing necessary for Urdoso, then he would be sent to trial by the Republic for kidnapping and harming an Omega with the intent to rape. Mace “ahemmed”. 

Yoda added all Temple Omega Guides would have access to combat training. They'd set up systems and schedules soon. Anakin and Obi-Wan smiled. Depa was a good influence.

It was barely evening but Anakin was exhausted. All he wanted was to go home and curl up in Obi-Wan’s arms. “I’d have killed him you know.” Obi-Wan said lowly. Anakin knew he meant it. He'd felt Obi-Wan's fear and anger, even as he kept a calm exterior. 

“I know. But I’m glad we’re both safe now. You felt far away earlier, where were you?”

“I um, I went on an errand nearby. Seems silly now. But…” Obi-Wan rose and pulled out the matching rings.

“They’re perfect,” Anakin said. “You even made sure I could do mechanical work with this on." He kissed Obi-Wan briefly. “I can’t wait to wear them.”

The fell asleep contently.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anakin woke in the early morning. Or the very late night, he wasn’t sure which one 3am counted as. He felt overheated. He needed water. Ice. He drained two glasses in the kitchen back to back. 

Then he felt it. Slick. He was hitting his first heat as an adult. He used the ‘fresher and went back to bed, turning the AC up. “Trying to freeze an old man out?” Obi-Wan joked. Anakin wiped sweat from his brow. 

“My Heat. Turns out it does in fact make you feel overheated.” He joked lamely. Obi-Wan turned on the lamp, instantly awake. 

“Do you feel alright? Do you need anything?”

“I’m fine. I just…” he palmed his already hard cock. “I need you.” Obi-Wan’s gaze darkened in that way Anakin loved. He got them both naked, kissed him softly. 

“Should have smelled it. God, you smell divine.” Anakin mewled under the attention to his nipples, then the mouth on his neck. He’d never felt so needy. His first heat was awful. But this, knowing what he wanted and having it available, this was heaven. Obi-Wan soon had his mouth on Anakin’s cock again. He raised, encouraging Anakin to lift his knees like last time. Anakin could feel the slick running down his legs. Obi-Wan played with it for a minute, teasing one finger in and out. Anakin was begging for more. “On your knees, love.” Anakin complied, expecting more fingers. Instead he felt the edges of Obi-Wan’s beard against the sensitive skin there. Then that tongue, playing with his entrance. Anakin bit the pillow to hide his yell. “Oh, make as much noise as you want. The bedrooms are soundproofed.” God, that sounded like a threat. 

The tongue continued playing with him, lapping up his slick. “You taste so perfect. So wet.” He inserted a finger, still running his tongue around the edge. Then two fingers. It didn’t even hurt, just felt so good. “See how you open up for me. You love this, don’t you?”

“God yes, love feeling you inside me. Want more. Need more.” 

A third finger. The stretch was there but with the slick it was oh, it had Anakin bucking back against the fingers, trying to get them to hit his prostate. Obi-Wan pushed against his mind. ‘Only have to tell me what you want.’ He said without words. A fourth finger. Oh, it hurt but in such a good way. 

“Need you now,” Anakin said. “Need your cock inside me.” Obi-Wan moaned, promised him ‘not yet, but soon’. The he was hitting Anakin’s prostate, using the slick on his other hand to work his cock. Anakin came screaming. 

Obi-Wan turned him on his back, curled up next to him. “Is that better? Make the ache more manageable?” Anakin nodded, not quite able to use words. Obi-Wan was nipping at him again, biting, couldn't seem to stop touching him. Which was absolutely not a problem. “Told you I’d make sure you were ready, so you enjoyed every second of it.” 

Anakin was already getting hard again. “Every second of you fucking me with your cock?” He murmured back. 

“Oh, yes. Going take you, fuck you, mate you. For forever.” Anakin couldn’t agree more. 

“Please, I need it. I feel better but I still need you.” Obi-Wan grinned, told Anakin he should get back on his hands and knees. “No, wanna see your face,” he objected. Obi-Wan nodded, placing a pillow under his lover’s hips. He fingered Anakin again, used the slick to lube his own cock up. Both of them were moaning. Obi-Wan lined himself up and pushed slightly. Anakin threw his head back. He’d read it hurt less if you pushed into your partner. So he did, easing himself onto Obi-Wan as Obi-Wan slid into him. It hurt but not so badly that it was worth stopping for. Finally Obi-Wan bottomed out. 

“Fuck,” He whispered into Anakin’s ear. “You feel amazing. So hot, so perfect.”

“Need you to move,” Anakin panted. It was good but he needed the pleasure to come in and join the pain. 

Obi-Wan fucked him shallowly at first, then sensing how much Anakin was enjoying it, harder. Soon they had set a brutal pace. Anakin was gasping, “yes” and “so good” and “need you” over and over again. Obi-Wan felt his partner’s orgasm building, even though he hadn’t touched his cock yet. 

“You’re doing so good, love. Knew you’d take my cock perfectly. Just like you took it between your lips. You’re perfection. Every inch of you. 

“You too. So fucking hot. In your Jedi robes, in a racing jacket, can’t get enough of you. No one’s ever turned me on like you. Heat or no. And I don’t ever want anyone else. Only you.”

“Only you too, for me, forever.” Obi-Wan was so close. “Touch yourself for me, love. Let me see.” 

Anakin did, and they both came within seconds, Obi-Wan screaming Anakin’s name. “Now?” Anakin asked. 

“Now.” Obi-Wan agreed. They bit into each other, with the intent to leave their mating marks. They could feel it now, the subtle string tying them together. They spent the rest of the morning and day lazing on the bed that smelled like both of them, taking naps and having sex.

Obi-Wan was particularly fond of how Anakin had ridden his cock, looking at the rings on their hands in fascination .

Eventually they’d have to figure out life and children and all the rest of it, but for now, they had another most-of-a-week to enjoy.


End file.
